


You Should've Known Better

by NiaChase



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Getting Back Together, M/M, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: The worse punishment you could give is the one you give yourself.





	You Should've Known Better

Today was supposed to be a special day. A day to remember for years to come. But walking in on my lover being ridden by another male wasn't it. It was heartbreaking as I heard their moans and what was our bed squeaking thanks to their movements.

I wanted to cry and get angry at the same time. I wanted to punch the male making my lover moan. I wanted to cry at my boyfriend and wanted to ask what was he thinking.

Was there something I wasn't doing? I shook my head. I won't give him a glimpse on how I feel. How much he meant to me. But I will let him know I'm here since he still going at it for the past five minutes I had been in the room. I stepped into the room and slam the door behind me.

They both pause and jumped in fright, both of them staring at me. The pain in my heart hurt more when looking at his face. It was surely him. The need to cry was harder, but held back.

"Lander! This isn't what it looks like." Nick quickly got out of bed, moving the male off of him. The male looked guilty as he gather his clothes and left the bedroom. If he have common sense, he would leave by the time I go downstairs. 

"Don't mind me. I was just packing." I said with an undertone of anger. Nick looked like he wanted to cry. "Please! Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He pleaded. "How the hell do you not mean to? You were fucking a guy." I yelled. "It was a moment of weakness. I was wrong. Please don't leave." "You cheated on me Nick.

What am I supposed to do?" Tears slipped down down his cheeks. "I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me." I wanted to forgive him. I wanted to tell him everything will be alright and we could work on this. But the pain was too much to handle, just knowing he could do this again. 

Today was suppose to be special. "We've been together since the beginning of high school and two years into college. Soon it would have been seven years we've been together. I should've known it would happen one way or another. A high school sweetheart staying together even through college is a myth that I thought would come true for us."

I shook my head as I brought out the ring that I was going to give him. Nick cried harder as he saw the ring. We've discussed marriage. We were open to it, but was thinking we wait till we graduate college to have the actual ceremony while we quietly sign the documents in court when we were ready.

We talked about it a lot after our fifth year together. Now it was out of the window that quick. If he was doing this while we were boyfriends, it could only be worse if he did it while we were married. "Lander, please. Ask me the question. I promise I'll be faithful."

Nick got down on his knees in front of me, crying into my waist and wetting my shirt. I hung my head and let my tears fall. Why couldn't he keep it in his pants? Why is my anger going away? Why do I still want to be with him?

"You wanted me to ask you the question." I said softly. Nick raised his head and look at me expectantly. Regret and sadness was in his eyes. "Why?" Nick only cried on me as a response.  


I stayed with him. It was painful to look at him everyday and I couldn't sleep in our bed for two weeks after Nick wash the fabrics. I was scared of leaving for work to only come home worried I might find another person with Nick.

I spoke these thoughts to my friends. They wanted to know why I was still with him if it was hurting me. It was because I love him and still care for him. It was because Nick was suffering like I was. He would plaster a smile on his face while the hurt was evident in his eyes. 

He would fix me dinner he would hope I eat. He would beg me to go to bed with him so he can hold me close. He was scared every time I leave because he would think it was the last time. Five months later since the incident and I still haven't said I love you to him. 

He knew that as well. He would cry in the bathroom and sometimes openly, repeatedly telling me he was sorry. Three years from now, Lander would ask again, but for now, Lander only had a heavy heart for his love. He should've known better.


End file.
